TMNT: Nightwatcher
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: What do a vigilante and aliens from another dimension have in common? No one knows they exist. But when the one person trying to stop an alien invasion before it can start crosses paths with the one person that knows about the vigilante, both are going to discover secrets that no one knew existed. ... Based on TMNT 2012. The OCs are inspired by other TMNT continuity characters.
1. Introduction

**I've been working this for a while. TMNT, Nightwatcher. The OCs are inspired by various characters of the TMNT mythos. Comics, movies, tv shows, and videogames. Now, I finally have the time to work on this. These easter eggs are going to be most enjoyable by people who've seen the TMNT before the 2012 series.**

 **This chapter is mostly meant to establish the OC Characters, and how they are connected to the Turtles Universe. Later chapters are going have more familiar faces.**

...

Hm. The Krang were here, but now they are not here. I should add finding out who attacked this place to my list of things to do. Right below stopping the Krang.

The Krang destroyed my world, but I was given a chance to stop the Krang. The Krang's imperfect mutagen transformed nearly every human in New York. I was lucky enough to not be mutated, and possessed some form of resistance to time manipulating effects. These two factors allowed me to go back to the past without the suspicion of the Krang, or risking my own existence.

I know the Krang do not have access to the portal to Dimension X yet, so the Krang do not have access to the technology to perfect the mutagen. The main source of mutagen, the technodrome's and cloning technology are all out of the Krang's reach. The Krang have a limited supply of mutagen and no way to transform the mutagen into the prefected mutagen.

My last priority should be destroying all of the Krang's Mutagen resources before it can be used. It is important, but not as important as the other priorrities.

Keeping the Krang out of dimension X is my second piority. I would have to find Leatherhead for that, and I am not certain if he will trust me.

The Krang are focused on perfecting the mutagen. Making sure the Krang can not perfect the mutagen should be my first priority. That could mean fulfilling at least one of the other two, but it can also be solved by other means. It is my main goal, but I do not have a clear idea how to achieve that goal because I do not know what the Krang did to perfect the mutagen. But I know who has been monitering the Krang's activities.

"Hey, who's there!" Local authorities. Investigating the explosion from earlier. It is probably for the best that he does not know I was here. I should go help him with that by altering his memory. He will not be able to remember anything that happened on this night. Even if someone notices that his memories are inconsistent, it should not cause them any significant trouble to them.

...

 **Elsewhere, sometime later.**

It's not right! I found those ninja stars at that torn down warehouse long before any of them even got there. They can't take the credit for that. That was the first piece of proof I found of his existence, and they just took it from me!

And when I found that one officer that I spoke with, he didn't even remember me! Unbelievable. That's the only word I can describe this with. Unbelievable.

"Vernon! Did you see the news! There are ninja's in New York!" My friend, Usagi. And by friend, I mean that one person from class that you can't get away from, no matter how much you want to.

"I know. I was there!" I answered, trying to make it as clear as possible that I was annoyed. She can be really ignorant sometimes.

"Wait, what?" She has no idea what I'm talking about. "I found the throwing stars, showed them to the police, and they took all the credit." I explained. Usagi tilted her head. She does that a lot when she's thinking about something.

"Wait, why were you there?" Usagi asked. Is she serious? "I was trying to get photos of the Vigilante." I answered. She tilted her head again.

"Who?" How does she not remember? I've been talking with her about him for weeks! "The guy that's been fighting the Purple Dragons at night." She still doesn't remember. "Clears them out so fast no one notices he's there." Still nothing.

"Moves so fast Chris Bradford would be jealous." I should not have said that. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She just slammed me against a locker! "Relax, it was a joke." I said. "You don't joke about Chris Bradford. Unless it's a Chris Bradford joke." That doesn't even make sense!

She let me go and tilted her head again. "Are you a ninja?" Usagi asked. "What?" I don't usually answer a question with another question, but that one...

"Well, you found the throwing stars before the police. That's really suspicious." Usagi said. "And my dad knows about the ninjas that made the throwing stars, which is also suspicious." Wait, what? "And I know both of you, so that's suspicious." Why does her dad know about the ninjas? "And my dad gave me ninja training."

The only thing I know about him was that he used to be an actor. "And he called Chris Bradford." Or was he a stunt double for an actor. "And he told me he was going to see Chris Bradford later today. " He was in a movie with Chris Bradford. "They were both in that one cartoon." THAT I remember Usagi being clear about.

"Wait, are you listening to me?" Why can't I remember anything she says? "HEY!" She's shaking me! Why is she shaking me!

"You didn't answer my question." Usagi said. Oh yeah, I forgot. "No, I'm not a ninja." I answered. "If I was, I would have been able to get proof of the Vigilante by now."

The first time, and I didn't have a camera on me. Every othertime I see him, he left too fast for me to get a picture.

Usagi tilted her head again. "Do you think the vigilante is a ninja?" Huh. Never thought about that. "Maybe."

...

 **So, yeah, the OCs are inspired by preexisting TMNT characters. Starting from least changed to most, Vernon Fenwick, a genderbent human Usagi Miyamoto, The Nightwatcher (who is a composite character), and the last guy, who's name gives spoilers if you know who he's inspired by. There's going to be more canon related stuff going on later, right now this is just the prologue, so peace out.**


	2. Questions

**The Nightwatcher reference! I feel like I got referenced, even though it's probably just a refence to the 2007 movie that this story was inspired by, and the creators probably have no idea this story exists.**

 **...**

 _ **Vernon Fenwick**_

Now that Usagi is taking me to her house, I can find the answers I'm looking for. I'll figure out exactly what's up with her father. I'm going to learn everything he knows about the Vigilante. Then, I'll be one step closer to finding him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my dad won't be here tonight. He's meeting Chris Bradford." Usagi, I hate you. You said they already had some conversation. "Do you know why?" I asked. "He said something about being offered some kind of job." Usagi answered. Hmm, that is strange.

"What is his job?" What does he do? He seems to have a decent amount of cash. "Uh, he does acting." Usagi answered. Oh, now I remember. He was an actor from one of Chris Bradford's movies. "He says one of Bradford's cartoons ruined his acting career, but he's only joking." Wait, I thought he was in one in movie with Bradford, not a cartoon.

"I think we have some of the movies he acted in somewhere." Usagi noted, before searching through a bookcase filled with DVD cases and VHS tapes. If I watch her father's acting, I might be able to get an idea of his history. Hopefully, there's a lot of behind the scenes footage on the DVDs she's looking for. That's twice as valuable as his acting.

...

 ** _Someone else, somewhere else_**

It took a while, but I eventually found Kurtzman's home. I searched through his old safehouses and eventually found the one he's currently using. I have taken measures to avoid being noticed as I entered. I don't want to reveal this location to the Krang without reason. And I'm uncertain of if I am being followed. "Jack Kurtzman?" I asked, as I entered his home.

"How did you find me?" He asked. He's hiding in the closet. Hoping I suspect he is not currently home. Uncertain of who has found him. I opened the door. "That is not important." I answered. A less cryptic answer in this location is risky. I know the Krang discover it at some point, but I am not certain of when that point is.

"Who are you?" If Kurtzman is asking this question, I have been successful in hiding my existence. "Unimportant. I need to know what you know about the Krang." I answered. I can't tell him everything. If I'm being followed, revealing that information can have unpredictable consequences. I only need to make specific changes.

"The Krang?" He asked. He doesn't know their name yet. But he does have the case files on the missing scientists. "The Krang are behind disappearances you're currently investigating." I answered. He hasn't discovered them yet. I need him to find out about them earlier if I'm going to find out how to stop them.

"How do you know about this?" Kurtzman asked. "I have acquired knowledge of the Krang's intentions." I answered. Knowledge I acquired from him. In the future. Knowledge that I need him to reacquire soon.

...

 **Yukio Miyamoto**

I hoped I wouldn't be dragged back into this. "Do you know who I am?" Of course I recognize him. There is only one man it could be. "Hamato Saki." I answered. I can't see much of his face behind the mask attached to his helmet. What I do see are his eyes. One of them is blinded. Both are filled with pure focused rage. Rage I've only seen when Saki fought.

"Oruko Saki. But most call me the Shredder." He corrected. "Much has changed since I left." I noted. He's an Oruko. That explains how he's commanding the Foot Clan. But not why. "Indeed it has." Saki replied. He doesn't seem to be hostile. At least, his rage isn't directed at me.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked. I can't see what he would need me for. "Hamato Yoshi." Saki answered. I hoped I'd never see either of them. "What about him?" I asked. I don't see why I am needed. "He appears to be rebuilding the Hamato Clan. You're going to help me find him." Saki answered.

"I don't want to be involved." I replied. "It was not a request. You will find Hamato Yoshi and his students, or you will learn the pain I have felt." Shredder threatened. I know I can't win against him. As strong as I've become these past years, I know he's become stronger. I always knew. The reason I didn't want to see them was because I knew they'd still be stronger than me. "I will help you find Yoshi. But after that, I will leave." I answered.


	3. Beginnings

**I created the characters so they would connect characters to the story. The mystery character connects to the Krang. Yukio connects the Foot to the story. Vernon connects the dots and brings everything together to make this story possible.**

 **...**

So. Watching the movies alone doesn't seem to be helping much. There's no way I'll see the behind the scenes while Usagi is awake. She won't let me near the remote. Or the DVR. Or the door.

Maybe if I wait long enough, she'll fall asleep part way through one of the movies. Then I can watch the behind the scenes. Although, I'm beginning to question if I'm going to see anything worth spending this much time with Usagi.

"Did you know the fight between Chris Bradford and my dad was based on an actual fight they had?" Usagi asked. I doubt her for a number of reasons. "Who told you that? Your dad?" I asked. "No, Chris Bradford." She's met Chris Bradford? Why has she not told me this. That sounds like something she would tell me.

"Him and my dad keep talking about it. Apparently my dad beat him in some martial arts tournament." Usagi explained. Huh. "That doesn't sound like something serious." I replied. "There's only ten people who've been able to do that." She never told me that before.

"And this was before Bradford was famous. That fight was the beginning of Chris Bradford." This sounds like stuff she'd tell me. Why have I not heard it before.

...

 _ **Several years ago...**_

This is the closest I've ever gotten to a real chalenge in a while. I think our skills might be evenly matched. He's proficient in several different fighting styles. He has skill. But he doesn't have my experience. He dodged my kick, but he wasn't expecting the following twist and leg sweep.

The Death Dragon. Saki's move. I used to mock it for being impractical. But against someone that knew the regular moves I use, I needed something creative. What better than someone elses signiture move.

I helped my opponent off the ground. "Where did you learn that move?" He asked. Telling him won't hurt me, but I have no idea what it will do to him. "Japan. It was created Hamato Saki." This may help him become better, and I won't stand in the way of potential.

I gave him a coin. "What's this?" He asked. "Something to tell them "I sent you."." I answered. That coin was a souvenir I held onto for years. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be happier if I never found it. But he has more than a dedication to fighting. He has the natural talent I don't.

...

 _ **Present day**_

"I see you've met Saki." I haven't seen Bradford in some time. "I suppose I owe you some gratitude for leading me to him. He's taught me a great deal." Bradford learned from Saki. I knew this, but I never really cared for the details.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Hamato Clan was destroyed?" I asked. "They weren't exactly destroyed. After what they thought was Yoshi's death, the clan disbanded. Without a leader, they joined the Foot." Bradford explained. Saki rebuilt the Foot using his enemies. I suppose he needed something. "And the rest?" I asked. "Disappeared. Like you did." But alive.

"How did you join the Hamato?" Bradford asked. "Do you still have the coin I gave you?" I asked. "Yes. It's right here." He searched his pocket, but it wasn't there.

"I saw an old man drop this coin." I held the coin in front of his face. "I could have spent the coin to buy myself some much need food, but I choose to return it to the man." I did so because I didn't want to steal to survive. "He thanked me by welcoming me into the Hamato Clan, and allowing me to train alongside his two sons." I was grateful at the time. But things changed over time.


	4. Investigations

**I'm looking forward to seeing the Super Shredder. I have plans to make a few mutants. The mutagen is going to be very important.**

 **...**

So, they want me to find Hamato Yoshi. And they believe he's in New York. Before I saw the stars on the news, I knew nothing of this. I've been in New York City for several years and I've never seen him. He's not THAT good at hiding. Either he's been hiding somewhere I'd never see him, or he only recently arrived.

If he's been in New York longer than I have, he's probably had his students for about as long. I wouldn't recognize them. That means that they could have been around longer than we've known. He could have trained an army.

But how many of them were at the warehouse? Based on my personal inspection, four. There were four track from climbing equipment of custom design. Four ninjas climbed that wall. There was a report of a van exploding near the gates, but it's unlikely any of them were inside. The van was a distraction for the security.

The warehouse is where things get more complicated. It's owned by T.C.R.I. The Utroms. Including myself, only two human's know the secret of the Utroms. One of them makes money off T.C.R.I. and keeps their secret in exchange for technology. I'm the other one.

Even stranger, they have weapons made from their technology. The Utroms were peaceful when I last saw them. Did HE return? Takeover his people? I don't know. But right now, I'm going to have a talk with Eric Sachs.

...

 **The investigation**

"I traced the disappearances to T.C.R.I." Kurtzman was able to discover what The Krang they were using as their current disguise. What I needed to know. "But I don't know how or why." That is what I know.

"The Krang are experimenting on humans." I explained. "I don't understand their motives, but they wish to mutate the Earth's people."

"What are you going to do?" Kurtzman asked. "I need to get inside." I answered. One of their guards is patroling. I pinned it against a wall, took it's access card, and disabled the robot body. The brain can escape, and warn it's friends. Or it can remain in it's body, where it can survive longer.

I entered T.C.R.I. and swiped the card to bypass security. They lack any form of security at this point in time. They only rely on the security guards and access cards. If I were to attempt this a year from now, this would be signicantly more challenging.

...

 **Eric Sachs**

I have an unexpected guest. "Mr. Miyamoto. What brings you here?" I asked. "An old friend of mine targeted a T.C.R.I. warehouse. What do you know?" Yukio is getting straight to the point. For the best. I wish I could give him the same.

"Not much. They only recently started attacking us." I answered. "I know they're being led by Hamato Yoshi. I need to find him." Hamato? One of the ninjas is behind them? "I don't understand how he got involved, but I suspect it may be related to an experiment gone wrong."

Yukio might be concealing his weapons. "Why are you using the Utrom's technology to make weapons? You remember the agreement." The technology would only be used to help humankind. "That WAS the agreement. The terms changed." I answered. A lot changed.

"The Utrom's are being control by one Utrom. Krang." I explained. "Like what Ch'rell attempted to do?" Yukio asked. "Yes. Only it happened already, and I'm not in a position to oppose them." I don't want this, but I don't have a choice.

Someone blasted open the door to my office. "Eric Sachs." He has some armor I don't recognize. It looks like it was built from the Krang's technology. He grabbed a gun from one of the Normans on his way here.

Yukio did bring his weapons. Manriki-gusari. A chain weapon. He used them to pulled away the weapon. The weapon flew back into the intruders hands. I should get out of here.


	5. Connections

**So? What have we learned? Yukio knows things about the Utroms. The Krang are being aided by Eric Sachs, who also knows things about the Utroms. And they met Ch'rell at some point. Yeah, that's a lot.**

 **...**

Huh. Apparently there was an incident at the T.C.R.I. tower. Someone jumped out the window of the CEO's office. No one found the body, but it's believed to have landed on a truck.

That story sounds sketchy. How does one jump out of Eric Sachs office, and disappear. And there's no missing people reports in the past 24 hours. Unless the guy survived falling out of a skyscraper, there's something else going on.

I can see that T.C.R.I. doubled security. And all of their guards look exactly the same. Weird. It's like they hired an army of clones.

Oh no, someones grabbing me! He's dragging me into an alley way. I'd call for help, but my throat is being crushed by this guys arm. I can barely breath. I need help.

"I'm trying to help you." What? How is choking me helping? He released me. "You're Vernon Fenwick. I saw you investigating the Nightwatcher." I find it disturbing that this guy knows my name, and has a name for what I assume is the Vigilante. "And you are?" I asked.

"Jack Kurtzman. A fellow investigator." He called me an investigator! He recognizes my hard work! Wait a minute! "I was in danger?" I asked. "You were being followed." Kurtzman noticed someone following me that I didn't. That's amazing. "How did you see me?" Usagi? "Not everyone forgets to look up." Kurtzman replied. She was jumping from the rooftops? I think she said she could do that.

I can never get rid of her. "Why are you following me?" I asked. It might be connected to why I can't seem to get rid of her. "Because you said you were going to T.C.R.I., and my dad said he had a talk with an old friend there." Usagi explained. I do not trust her dad. "You think there's a connection?" Kurtzman asked. "Maybe." Usagi tilted her head. She didn't think about it until now.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked. "You heard about the person that jumped out the window?" Kurtzman asked. He's why I'm here. "Yeah." Usagi replied. "I led him here yesterday because he wanted to know what I knew about some disappearances I linked to T.C.R.I.." Kurtzman explained. Huh. There's definitely a connection.

But what is it? "Why is T.C.R.I. making people disappear?" Usagi asked. "According to the person I met, T.C.R.I. is experimenting on them." Kurtzman answered. Huh. He's being vague about who he met. Why? "The missing people were all T.C.R.I. employees from inside of the tower." Kurtzman noted. Interesting.

"What happened to the guy that led you here?" Usagi asked. "I can't tell you. Not here." Kurtzman answered. But he knows. "Do you know what happened to the jumper?" I asked. That's what I should have asked first. "I can show you." Kurtzman led us to a van. Ordinarily, I'd find this suspicious, but if he was trying to kidnap me, he would have done it already.

...

 **Usagi Miyamoto**

Kurtzman led us to a warehouse. "Kurtzman." I can see that the guy he was talking about looks fine. He's wearing weird armor that doesn't look removable, and sitting down near some crates, but other than that, he's looks like an ordinary guy with no problems.

"Is there a reason you need us?" Vernon asked. Rude, we're their guests. "I need someone to help me investigate whats going on with T.C.R.I.. Kurtzman believes you can help, Fenwick." Huh. That was straightforward. "How?" Vernon asked.

"You discovered the Nightwatcher vigilante. How did you do that?" Now, we're going off topic. "He saved my life years ago. I've been trying to find him ever since." Vernon answered. That's cool.

"The same vigilante stopped me from interrogating Eric Sachs." Huh. That's weird. Why was he there? "How is he connected?" I asked. "I don't know. And there is a lot we do not know." Huh. I guess we need to find out.

...


	6. Links

**I'm liking the change to TMNT so far in the new season. It's able to show darker content, without really changing it's soul. What I might be troubled by is the appearance of canon Usagi coming up. I might end up retconning things in this story if he isn't from another universe or timeline. I want this story to go on for a while.**

 **...**

 **Vernon Fenwick**

I wonder where the armored guy came from. He looks like someone out of a comicbook. I can't tell if that's armor, or he's a cyborg. The technology looks like it came from space. And I have no idea what metal it's made from. I saw similar technolgy at the warehouse explosion, but this looks more advanced. It's like it came from the future.

What's weirder is Kurtzman's clipboard. It started with pictures of missing TCRI employees, and spread to other missing people.

"Kurtzman, how are the dissapearances linked to T.C.R.I.?" I asked. "The cases I investigated first were related employees. A number of them dissapeared. According to T.C.R.I., they were assigned to work somewhere else, but their employee database marked them as inactive." Kurtzman explained.

So T.C.R.I. decided to cover up the dissapearances. Doesn't nessicarily mean they are guilty, but they don't want the public to know what's going on. It could be because of the company's reputation, but I feel like there's something else. Why do the guards look EXACTLY identical. They all have the same FACES. It's like they're all clones.

"There's also the fact that a man that disappeared when the T.C.R.I. warehouse exploded has been identified as the owner of a van recorded by traffic camera's to have been near several of the missing persons last known locations." Kurtzman added. That is incriminating, but since the driver is missing, we can't use him as proof. And no one can say that this isn't a coincidence. Until we know who he was, and what happened to him, we got nothing.

Well, not exactly nothing. "We need to find out more about him." I concluded. "I only found a nickname. Snake." Kurtzman explained. That's a start.

...

 **Yukio**

Why couldn't Yoshi stay missing. Why couldn't that be the end of the Hamato Clan. I don't want to be pulled back into the world of ninjas. I don't want to know whats going on in the world of the Utroms. I left these worlds because I don't want any part in them. Am I fated to stay in these worlds?

"Sachs, what do you know about Hamato Yoshi." I asked. "The name means nothing to me, but I assume he is the "old friend" you mentioned before." Eric answered. Of course he doesn't know who he is. That's why I brought the photo. I threw it onto his desk. Sachs studied the photo. He's racking his mind, trying to remember where he's seen him before.

"A few days ago, one of our vans was attacked." Of course it's a long story. "Exactly 16 years before that attack, my Kraang associates encountered a man." Probably Yoshi. "He may have come into contact with the Mutagen, but we never found any signs of him since then." The mutagen. That stuff is dangerous. If Yoshi is a mutant, things are going to get more complicated. The

"Why would the Krang be using it? It doesn't work the same here as it does in their universe." I asked. "They want to fix that problem." Sachs answered. "They lost something key to their research, and without access to their homeworld, they can't develop their research as fast as they would like." Sachs explained. "Then find the Key." I answered. "We did. Unfortunately, the warehouse attack allowed her to escape." Her? What are the Krang up to?

...

 **Usagi**

I can't shake the feeling that all of what we've been experiencing is connected somehow. My fathers past, the metal guy, the missing people, the vigilante, the throwing stars, and T.C.R.I.. I feel like there's something tying everything together that we aren't looking at. Like all of this is linked to something.

All of this started with the throwing stars that were found at the T.C.R.I. warehouse. The stars belonging to the Hamato Clan, who were destroyed by the Foot Clan. My dad knows someone in T.C.R.I., and learned the Hamato Clans history. But how are those connected? What do ninjas have to do with T.C.R.I.? Why are the Hamato Clan ninjas against a company that specializes in scientific research?

Wait a minute! The Hamato Clan was fell because their leader disappeared when the Shredder rebuilt the Foot Clan. T.C.R.I. is making poeple disappear. If they made Hamato Yoshi disappear, causing his clan's downfall, he might want revenge. What does happen to the missing people? No, why are they dissapearing? What is T.C.R.I. Using them for?

...


End file.
